chase_mcflys_bionic_superhero_secret_service_division_franchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Girl Avoids World
Plot Riley must adjust to no longer being friends with Maya and her recent divorce from Lucas. However, things take a dark turn when she discovers that not only was Samantha an old school friend of Chyna's, she also has matching DNA tests for Sander, Olive, Crossbow, Lindsay, Skybow, and Sadibow. Fearing that the news will only break Zay's heart, she decides to take Zay and Sam's son, Brian, to Bowland, but starts to suffer hideous symptoms as a result of the voyage, which causes her to move to Philadelphia to fade into obscurity. Lucas, meanwhile, decides to confirm whether or not Grodd is really dead. Unfortunately, he runs right into a trap and is unable to escape. Doug, Chasity, Josh, Evie, Winter, and Autumn find comfort in expressing their blue feelings and going to therapy. Farkle and Smackle open up a technology company, but at the same time, Stuart Jr. and Angela flee to Mexico to begin new lives, as Seneca and Angelica Minkilla. Louis is befuddled as to why he has been excluded from the vacation and sets his sights on convincing Scythian to be his son again. Ruby, meanwhile, renovates Davenport Manor and gets married with kids. Eventually, Louis and Angela try again and have another child, but Freddy and Louie remain as grandchildren who aren't really grandchildren. Maya focuses her time on building a suitable Josh robot. Everything changes one day when Ruby, at maximum loneliness following a divorce and custody battle, Riley, combating her drug addiction, Louis, overjoyed at having another child, Lucas, secretly being mind-controlled by Grodd, Maya, proud of her working RoboJosh, Doug, happily married to Veracity, Evie, escaped from an unlawful prison sentence, Winter, suffering an identity crisis, Autumn, finding herself pregnant, Chasity, researching Clarie's life, Joshua, setting out on his own, Farkle, his tech rivaling Jonas Scott's, Smackle, pursuing her law degree, and Zay, missing Sam terribly, all hear that their old friend Maddie has committed a series of murders, including Stuart Jr. New York is evacuated in favor of Philadelphia, and the group all huddles together in order to create a master plan. Zay permanently moves to Bowland after some tearful goodbyes. Grodd nearly murders Lucas, but Riley manages to save him and defeat Grodd. This leads her to become a national hero, much to Maya's discomfort. In denial, Maya sells her house and goes to work in a tavern. Riley's symptoms get worse. After Zuri revives, she kidnaps Doug, Evie, Chasity, Josh, Autumn, Winter, and Veracity to oppress them, which becomes the last straw for Maya, leading her to develop a villainous alter-ego. The others enlist the help of their old friend Cyrus Goodman, but the Joshbots are placed under Zuri's command. Riley succumbs to her Bowland disease, Lucas goes into a coma, Farkle gets in a car wreck, and Smackle mysteriously vanishes. Ruby, Louis, Angela, and their kids attempt to fight against Zuri, but continue to make things worse, until she rounds them and Maya's descendants up for her new team to request help on her project.